Pianta
Piantas are a group of island-dwelling people that debuted in Super Mario Sunshine. They are humanoid, appear in a variety of colors, and sport small palm trees growing out of the top of their heads. Their name means "plant" in Italian. Piantas typically wear grass skirts or grass dresses, although other Piantas have been seen wearing more conventional attires. Piantas are generally laid back and friendly, yet they also have a fairly short temper. Despite their placid temperament, they also boast impressive strength. Since their debut in Super Mario Sunshine, Piantas have made recurring appearances, most notably in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and the ''Mario Baseball'' series. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Sunshine'' In Super Mario Sunshine, Piantas share their island home with the Nokis. While the Nokis mostly live in Noki Bay, the Piantas mainly reside in Pianta Village. However, while Pianta Village is their primary home, Piantas live all over the island. Many Piantas make a living by producing and selling fruits in small markets on Delfino Plaza. Piantas are also very strong, as they can toss Mario with ease. One Pianta tells Mario that these Piantas are called "Chucksters," which is reaffirmed by some of the Chucksters themselves. Mario can sometimes use this to his advantage by having a Pianta toss him to higher ledges and cliffs or across pits. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Piantas appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2 in one galaxy, the Starshine Beach Galaxy, which seems to be based on the different areas from Isle Delfino. They are the only friendly characters not to have a representative on Starship Mario. The Piantas that appear are all male, and their role is similar to that of the Chucksters from Super Mario Sunshine, hurling Mario to various spots; Mario does not need to initiate a conversation in order to be thrown. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Piantas appear as spectators in Peach Beach and Daisy Cruiser in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. They also appear on 'Delfino Fruits' advertisements. ''Mario Kart DS'' Piantas appear as spectators in Delfino Square in Mario Kart DS. In Delfino Square, a stone Pianta statue appears towards the middle of the race. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Piantas appear as spectators in Coconut Mall, Daisy Circuit, DS Delfino Square, GCN Peach Beach and Delfino Pier in Mario Kart Wii. The Pianta statue in Delfino Square reappears in this game. In Coconut Mall, Piantas not only appear as spectators, but indicate the correct escalator for the players to use and a yellow one appears as the shop assistant in the store 'Delfino Dream', which can be passed through as a shortcut. They also appear on posters around this course. They also appear on 'Tropical Mart' and 'Tropical Grocery' advertisements. ''Mario Kart 7'' Piantas appear as spectators in Wii Coconut Mall in Mario Kart 7. In Coconut Mall, they appear on the posters and in 'Delfino Dream' once more, but the ones indicating the escalators have now been replaced by an arrow. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Piantas appear as spectators in Sunshine Airport, DS Cheep Cheep Beach, and Super Bell Subway in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. As well as spectating in Super Bell Subway, Piantas run the cafés throughout the course. A Pianta can also be seen on the sign for the Coconut Cafe. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Piantas reappear in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, where they are one of the many peoples living in Rogueport. Here, the attitude of the Piantas is different, and they are organized in the criminal organization known as the Pianta Syndicate, led by Don Pianta, and later Frankie. They have control of Rogueport's west side, and are rivaling with the Robbo Gang led by Ishnail, who operate on the east side. ''Mario Tennis'' series Piantas appear in Mario Power Tennis for the Nintendo GameCube as spectators, and in Mario Tennis: Power Tour for the Game Boy Advance as NPCs and spectators. ''Mario Baseball'' series Piantas are playable characters in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers making their first playable role. In both installments, all the playable Piantas are males, come in the blue, red, and yellow variants, and have the Laser Beam ability. The male Red Pianta is more magenta-colored than red in the Mario Baseball series. In Mario Super Sluggers, while the Piantas share good chemistry with the Toads and Toadsworth, the Nokis have good chemistry with Toadette, whose chemistry is neutral with the Piantas. In a similar manner, the Toads and Toadsworth have neutral chemistry with the Nokis. Their bats are trees. In Mario Superstar Baseball, Piantas are the weakest batters among all the Power characters, with the Red Pianta featuring slightly better batting than the other Pianta colors (rivaling King Boo). They are also decent pitchers, but have poor fielding skills, and are very slow runners. In Mario Super Sluggers, all three Piantas have their batting skills improved, making it easier for them to score home runs. They are still rather slow, and they are still poor fielders. Their pitching is also slightly weaker, although the blue Pianta's pitching remains unchanged. ''Mario Strikers'' series Piantas appear in both Mario Strikers games, Super Mario Strikers and Mario Strikers Charged, as spectators. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 8'' Piantas appear throughout Goomba's Booty Boardwalk in Mario Party 8. The Doot Doot Sisters are seen hula dancing at the beginning, but have no certain purpose. Yellow Piantas toss the player about five to eight spaces ahead if the player lands on one of their Green Spaces. Blue Piantas fish a piece of candy for the player if their Green Space is landed on. Lastly, orange females run the Candy shops. A blue Pianta also appears as one of the thirty Mario characters racing in Moped Mayhem. ''Mario Party 9'' In Mario Party 9, one blue Pianta appears in the minigame Pianta Pool. During the game, he throws rings out into the pool, which the players must grab so that Cheep Cheeps can jump through them. He only tosses the rings into the pool once all of them have been used during that round. ''Mario & Sonic'' series Piantas appear as spectators in the crossover title Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. They also appear in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, where they are in the crowd, and they are also present as a VIP. In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, they appear in the dream event Snow Day Street Hockey of the location Delfino Plaza. In the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Pianta sells items at the Mario item stand. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' A male and female Pianta appear as sticker] in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In the Subspace Emissary, both stickers can be used on any fighter. The male Pianta sticker reduces dizziness time by 94 frames, while the female Pianta sticker increases the power of energy-based attacks by 15 points. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' A group of Piantas appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Novice-class support spirit. When used, the fighter starts the battle with a Banana Gun. The spirit battle takes place on the Delfino Plaza stage and features multiple variously-colored Kirbys meant to simulate Piantas. The spirit can be obtained by winning this battle on the Spirit Board or by clearing the challenge of purchasing an item during a Sunday sale in the Vault Shop. ''Mario Sports Mix'' In Mario Sports Mix, Piantas appear as spectators and are often seen in several courts of the game. Profiles and statistics ''Super Mario Sunshine'' description These mountain folk are strong, sociable, and curious. The trees on their heads provide relief from the island's heat. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Stickers ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' spirit ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Stats Chemistry Collectible Card Info This hefty resident of Isle Delfino swings away with a palm tree branch instead of a bat, but it must be dense wood, because Blue Pianta can hit it a mile when he charges all the way up! Colors The following colors of Piantas appear on the Mario franchise, some of the colors like Orange Gold, Fat Blue, Hot Pink, and Pumpkin are based on Sesame Street's Anything Muppet species. ChompKeeper.png|'Red'. Orange Gold Adult Pianta 1.png|'Orange Gold'. MarioSuperSluggersPianta.png|'Turquoise'. GMSE01-24.png|'Fat Blue'. PiantaRed-Batting-MSS.png|'Magenta'. SMS_DelfinoAirstrip PollutedPiranhaPlant.png|'Hot Pink'. Gallery Piantas.jpg|A group of Piantas from Super Mario Sunshine. Smg2pianta.png Don_Pianta2.png PiantaRed-Batting-MSS.png GMSE01-20.png Red Yoshi, King Boo, and Blue Male Pianta in Wuhu Island in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.jpg Category:Mario species Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits